


Tan necesario como respirar

by c123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounorisabarba, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, FuckingModest!, Hurt, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis/Harry - Freeform, M/M, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, tayloristoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo había empezado como un simple juego. <br/>Pero se había vuelto tan necesario como respirar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan necesario como respirar

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña aportación a esta maravillosa pareja que tanto adoramos. They're sooo cute!

Todo había empezado como un simple juego. Una caricia aquí; un abrazo ahora. Las fans se volvían locas y a ellos les causaba algo de gracia jugar en las entrevistas, le daba algo de emoción.  
Pero se había vuelto tan necesario como respirar.   
Todo empeoró cuando se les fue de las manos y Modest se lo prohibió. No podían siquiera sentarse juntos en las entrevistas; demostrarse cariño en público; y apenas podían mirarse el uno al otro.   
Entonces tenían que fingir, y lo que era antes un abrazo, ahora era un sutil roce. Una caricia, ahora era una mirada compartida. Seguía siendo en cierta parte divertido, y daba algo de emoción al asunto.  
Pero habían cámaras por todas partes, y demasiados ojos fijos en ellos, en cada gesto.   
Ahí apareció Elounor. Y provocó enormes problemas entre ellos, pues la pasaban entre entrevistas y conciertos, y ya ni siquiera podían disfrutar juntos de su tiempo libre porque Louis tenía que salir con ella y fingir.  
Modest! no se conformó con eso. Crearon miles de rumores sobre Harry, y aparecieron Caroline, Taylor y les siguieron una larga lista, que no lograba acallar las voces que creían -sabían-había algo entre ellos, y solo lograba destruirlos a una velocidad descomunal.  
Así que sí, tenían que aprovechar cualquier segundo, por mínimo que fuese. Y si era en medio de una entrevista, con demasiadas cámaras y millones de ojos puestos en ellos, pues bien. Iban a tomar el riesgo.   
Por que para ellos, era tan -o casi más-necesario como respirar.


End file.
